naruto_ninja_sagasfandomcom-20200213-history
Village RP- New Friends
Participants: Setsuko, Rashiru HatakeSetsuko: -It had been many days since the young boy known as Setsuko of the Hatake clan left is home back in Yukigakure. One of the things that Setsuko dreamed about was traveling the world, seeing new places and making a name for himself. Perhaps he would someday live up to be like his distant relative; the great Kakashi Hatake. Remember when he turned the age of 8, Setsuko’s father would take him out into the fields near their home as they would practice common training techniques such as Running, Jumping, throwing Kunia but nothing to advanced. Setsuko and his father would continue this for the next two years up until the passing of his father. After that moment Setsuko went into a state of wanting nothing to do with anyone, never wanting to train or anything. Just sitting in a dark room alone, away from the world. Only coming out to eat, wash up or tell his mother good night. One day though Setsuko’s mother came to his room and knocked on the door lightly. “Setsuko?” She called out to him lightly. Setsuko went to the door and opened it to let her in as he sat on his bed. Looking at her he had seen she was caring something in her arms, a medium sized wooden box. She would walk over and sat down next to him as she spoke to him. “Your father saving this for you, until the right time as he would have put it. You see what I have here is a piece of your ancestors, something passed down and well it is fortunate that your father was the last person to have it and well its yours now.” –he would hold out the box to Setsuko as he took it lightly- “Also with your current state… I feel you should go out into the world, see it and find your dreams..” –A single tear ran down her face as she pushed out a smile- “I know your not happy here… the memories of your father… and all, but I know this is what he wanted for you as well..Before he left on that final mission… before he well… -she paused sniffling a bit before clearing her voice. “ Before he went missing… he gave me this” –she handed Setsuko another item which she pulled out from behind her. It was a piece of paper as it was written “Setuko, at the age of twelve it will be your time. Time for you to go out into the world and see what your meant to be. I’ve made the arrangements for you to go to the village Yonshigakure, an old friend of mine lives there and he will be waiting for you. I see it in your eyes, that you will be something great. Every Hatake has to make a name for themselves and I feel that your time will come. I wrote this incase I never got to see you on your twelth birthday and I am so sorry for that. Know that I am very proud of you and if you are reading this, I am watching you from the heavens. Take care and I love you.” –Setsuko stopped and placed the letter on the bed “My time…” –he looked at his mother.- “I shall leave then…. Tomorrow…” –he looked at her as he held the box firmly- Coming back to his current state he weaved in and out from the trees, making sure that he kept up his pace. Slowly coming into view he could see a large gate as he slowed down. Seeing the symbol on it he looked at his father letter as he saw the same one drawn into the paper. “So this is Yonshi…” –he said lightly. Pushing back his hood he would reveal is pure white hair as it naturally spiked up. His ice blue eyes looked ahead not seeing anyone as he continued to approach the gate “Hopefully no one tries to attack, hell does anyone even know I am coming?” –he said with some sarcasm in his voice. He would stand there waiting to see if someone was going to greet him or what…- Guest_KaitariKaguya: - Rashiru opened his eyes as the light passing through his window reached his brow. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his wrist, sighing in disgust. Rashiru was not in the least a morning person, but knew that mronings were essential to the start of every good day. He slowly sat up, spun to the side on his bed, and hopped down. He rubbed the back of his neck as he slowly opened his refridgorator and pulled out a carton of milk. He looked up on the shelf of cereal, then down at the carton, back up at the shelf. He shrugged and continued to drink the milk from the carton, walking into the next room and then into the bathroom, dropping the empty carton into a bin on the way. He proceeded to take freash clothing out from his bathroom cabnit, having put them there the night before, and turned on the shower to almost max temperature. He looked in the mirror blankly, then smiled at it, revieling pieces of the previous night's dinner. He gave a groosed-out look at his reflection before swinging open the mirror to find a brush and toothpaste. He put the toothpaste on the brush carefully before sticking it into his mouth, undressing and getting into the lava-hot shower. Trying to save as much time as possible, he began brushing his teeth and washing his hair at the same time, then his body, and then exiting the shower, returning the brush, drying his wet body, and getting dressed for the day. As he walked out of the bathroom, his younger sister, Kyouyo, stood there, Rashiru's headband and ninja tools pouch in her hands. She handed them to him with a smile, and he returned the smile.- "I'll be back later. Behave, okay?" -Rashiru rushed out the door and began to jog towards the main gate, excited to begin training for the day. As he jogged, he strapped his pouch around his waist and his headband around his neck. The skin-tight black training shirt he had on was perfectly breatheable for a jog like this, letting a breeze through it that was both chilling and satisfying on his skin. He had with him his Ninjato, a sort-of short blade primarily used for defence, rather than attack. As he reached the main gate, he pulled his mask up over his face before noticing another boy at the gate, looking rather too lost to be a commoner. Rashiru knew that first impressions ment everything and walked up to the boy calmly, placing a hand halfway in the air and giving a smile from behind his mask which was noticable by his closed eyes and raised brows.- "Hello! Welcome to Yonshigakure, friend. Might you be looking for something? Or do you need assistance?" HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look up into the distance as stopped dead in his tracks, seeing someone approach him. As the boy spoke he could see he was not a threat but he was also willing to help him for being a stranger. “um.. yeah my name is Setsuko Hatake, a um… the new transfer from Yukigakure.” –Setsuko would hold out his hand politely as he would wait for the other boy to shake his hand. He seemed to be nice and well he was most likely around Setsuko’s age as well. “I am not sure where I need to go but this is where my father wanted me to come…” –Setsuko said in a lower more doll tone in his voice.- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Rashiru firmly grasped the boys hand, shaking it lightly- "I'm Rashiru Namikaze." -Rashiru knew he didn't exactly look like a Namikaze, having Gold-blonde hair was right on that, but his Yellow eyes weren't. He let go of the boy's hand and put his hand on his chin- "If you're a transfering shinobi, I think the Namikage would be best to talk to... Unless your father lives here, in which case it'd probabally be best to go to him... Unless your father is some kind of super-secret underground ANBU shinobi!" -He gets makes a few gestures as if he was immitating a Judo master, chopping cinderblocks. He then stands back straight, placing one hand on his forehead, pushing his hair out of his face, and then other hand on his waist, leaning slightly to the side.- "All-in-all, I'd probabally advise seeking out a jounin, seeings how they're probably well informed on the ins and outs of people around here... Sorry I can't be of more help..." -Rashiru gave a disipointed look at the boy through his mask- HatakeSetsuko: -Letting go of the boys hand he looked at him with his crystal blue eyes, -My father was pronounced dead over two years ago… went on a mission and never came back. He left a note stating I needed to come here but for what reason I am not sure…. Father said he had an old friend that lived here and would guide me correctly but he never listed a name…” Setsuko said continuing to look at the boy. “So this Namikage is that your father or something? Maybe you can help me find him so I can figure out where I am going…” –he said as he crossed his arms together and waited to see if he wanted to further help Setsuko. - Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari looked at the boy with a blank experssion- "You're really not from around here, are you? The Namikage is the village leader. My father is from the Hoshigake clan. But, sure; I can bring you to the Namikage." -As he turned to lead the way, he paused.- "And sorry for your loss." -He then continued to head the boy through the gate and down the semi-busy roads of the village. Once they hit the main street, he turned and pointed to a building that was slightly out of place, and a ways away from the rest.- "That's the Namikage's office, not too far from it now... But, honestly, I'm more than a little hungry.. You can go on ahead if you want, if you need anything I'll be in the restraunt over there" -Rashiru pointed over his shoulder to a restraunt with a sign in the shape of a steamed bun. Then reached into his ninja pouch, pulling out a small bag.- "I'm not sure if you'll need this, but there's about 300 Ryo in here. You can use it to hire guides or transport carriages to bring your belongings to wherever you're staying." -Rashiru gave the boy a smile before turning and entering the restraunt- "Good luck." HatakeSetsuko: Taking the bag lightly Setsuko would say, “thank you… for your kindness” he then turned in the direction that Rashiru pointed him in but then there was a long grunting noise. Holding his stomach he turned back to Rashiru and held out the bag to him “I have money… but mind if I join you for something to eat. Been a couple of hours since I last ate. Have you ever been up north in the Yukigakure region? –he walked into the restaurant and took a seat. Setsuko was a bit excited in a way… a new friend he might make, this was a chance to start fresh as his father and mother wanted. Back in Yukigakure Setsuko was made fun of a lot, maybe because he was a HAtake or well could be because he was always the quiet one. HE really never interacted with others unless they came to him first, most of time he was busy practicing with his father or studying through the academy. On the side he also did his own personal studies on the Hatake Clan, wanting to know his family heritage and what he had to live up too. Up till now he knew there was only one Hatake Legend and that was Kakashi and his father Sakumo; Konoha’s White Fang. As he sat there he waited to also hear more about Rashiru and his family as well. HE wondered if he had anything special to him. Setsuko did recall hearing about families who had special techniques to them, some like the Aburame Clan who had some weird looking bug that lived in them. A hostess came buy as Setsuko pulled down his mask revealing a gentle smile, “Please three bowls of spicy pork roman, extra spicy!” –he would turn his attaintion back to Rashiru waiting to hear what he would have to say.- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Rashiru laughed and said- "It's a public restraunt, after all. But, no... I've never been to Yukigakure." -Rashiru sat down next to Setsuko, smiling at him from behind his mask. When the hostess walked up to the table, Rashiru nodded to her. She replied, 'The usual it is, then'.- "No, I've never been to Yukigakure... My father went once, but he was attacked by a large group of bandits. He's been unable to walk since. My father's a Hoshigake from the Mist, see? So, often he's mistaken for being a hostile shinobi, but he's really only a merchant... And my Mother's a Namikaze. She used to tell me all sorts of stories about the Fourth Hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze, and how he was related to all those legandary shinobi like Jiriya, Naruto Uzumaki, Obito Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake... And he was able to make this amazing jutsu that let him travel super far in the blink of an eye!" -Rashiru looked down at the table with sorrow in his eyes- "I have a little sister, see? And when she was about four years old, she became terminally ill... The doctors said she had less than a day to live... I began searching all over the village for something to save her... Something like that jutsu... Just so she wouldn't have to die so soon... I ended up running into a stranger- a herbalist I think- He was the only person in the village even willing- let alone capable- of trying to save her..." -He looked up at Setsuko and have a slight smile- "That's what I want to be when I grow up... Someone who can and will help those who needed it- even when no one else even bats an eye!" -The hostess then arrived, along with two others, each carrying large platters of ham, pork, beef, a few bowls of ramen, and a platter of pork steamed buns, along with Setsuko's pork ramen. Rashiru just smiled widely at Setsuko, laughing a bit.- "This is really the only place I spend my money, so don't be shocked by my portions." HatakeSetsuko: -As the boy spoke Setsuko smiled hearing his great grandfathers name in the mix but it then did dawn on him hearing the name Minato. “ Minato… so your related to the great Minato from Konoha? Just like my great grandfather Kakashi Hatake was from there. I remember reading that during the great wars he was about to be promoted to being the Hokage!” –just then seeing the hostess bring his soups over he smiled to her as he clapped his hands together.- “Ma’am I am not going to lye… you might need to tell your chef to keep them coming! I held the record for most Ramen noodles consumed in my age range back home!” –not thanking twice Setsuko dove into the ramen, taking in all down within a minute or two. “Man that is spicy but yet so Good!” –he pushed the bowl to the side eating the next one a little more slow this time around. He listened to Rashiru as he paused from enjoying his ramen “I can see why… this is actually really good!” –he smiled going back to his soup.- “I think its good you want to help others… I do also… I dream of being something great one day too… someday to be as great as my great grandfather. To find out what happened to my father…” –thinking back for a moment though Setsuko remembered hearing about a man being attacked near Yukigakure and it was someone his father knew… he pushed the memory aside though to continue eating his ramen till the second bowl was finished.- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Rashiru looked, amazed, at Setsuko in his frenzy- "If you think that's good, try one of these." -Rashiru picked up one of the steam buns, sliding the rest of the platter to Setsuko- "They're not as spicey as the ramen, but the flavor just EXPLODES in your mouth." -He chuckled lightly, pulling his mask off his face just enough to take a bite of the bun. Lost in the flavor, he began drolling as he chewed, making 'MMMMM's and ocasionally opening his mouth to utter the words 'So good...'. He looked over to Setsuko, remembering his earlier question.- "Yeah... I'm related to him... I'm not quite sure how, though... My mother always changes the subject when I ask..." -He stuck his hand deep into his ninja pouch- "I do know, though... That this...." -Rashiru pulled out a three point kunai knife, with a seal embued into the handle- " Was his." -He gave a large grin, exposing peices of pork in his teeth- " I found it in a box in the attic, with a crossed out lable reading 'Memories'. " -Rashiru began spinning it in his hand, occasionally dropping it, then trying again to show off.- "It's kinda funny lookin'... Whadda supose he used it for?" -Rashiru looked over to Setsuko, then took another bite out of the bun- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko took the steam bun happily and chumped down on it… that very moment Setsuko’s eyes went wide as he said “pure…..deliciousness… HOSTESS! ORDER OF THOSE STEAM BUNS!” –he said in a lot of excitement showing that Setsuko was not really one who wanted to be quiet all the time, he only did it before because well he knew no one liked him. Look at the item Rashiru pulled out from his pocket he gasped, “Man those things are… rare!” –he looked at Rashiru as he smiled- “Minato used those with some special technique or something… like as I remember reading about it! Look at this!” –reaching from behind his back he pulled out the white lighting blade that Sakumo Hatake carried on him. “It belonged to my father.. and his father before that. Passed down the Hatake family as it was thought to have been long lost. I think it was bigger before but they fixed it from what it seems… -he showed Rashiru the part of the blade where you could see where it was molded back together. “It is perfect for me though!” –he smiled holding it out to Rashiru- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Rashiru gasped at the blade, but then stared at Setsuko in awe- "You're just like Nobunaga when he recieved his family's Katana..." -Rashiru then looked over his shoulder to notice several hostesses with platters of food that Setsuko had ordered. Looking back in front of him, he noticed all empty bowls and platters they'd already gone through. Kaitari bowed his head in demise, thinking, 'I'll be washing father's cart for the rest of my life to pay for this...' He looked over to Setsu, seeing how happy he was, 'At least it'll be worth having a new friend around...' He then heard the restraunt door slide open. Turning to look, he saw his father, who was in a wheelchair, his younger sister, and his mother. Standing up, Rashiru waved to them. As they came over, Kyouyo said, 'I thought you were going training, Rashi-nii?'. - "Well, I was... But I met someone along the way who needed help, and we kinda ended up here...." -Rashiru slipped the Kunai back into his pouch, and looked up. His father, Rouyo, had his gaze fixed on Setsuko. Suddenly, he smiled and said, 'Well, aren't you going to introduce us?' After saying this though, he spotted the Blade Setsuko had taken out, and looked suprized for a moment before looking back to Rashiru.- "Oh, right... Guys, this is Hatake Setsuko, from Yukigakure... Setsuko, this is my little sister, Namikaze Kyouyo; my father, Hoshigake Rouyo; and my mother, Namikaze Jinchukuko." -He smiled a bit, hoping Setsuko didn't stare at his father's chair.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would laugh hearing the comment about the money situation- “Oh I can take care of it…Mom and Dad had lots of money put aside for me knowing they would someday be sending me here.” –he reached into his back pouch as he placed it onto the table as it made a loud clank sound. Setsuko would see the other approach as he went quiet for the moment before he was introduced to his family- “Hello there everyone it is a pleasure to meet you all. The fact that Rashiru’s father was in a wheelchair made Sesuko only glance at him once before remember how it feels to be treated differently. He then offered a smile as he bowed to all of them.- “I did not mean to interrupt Rashiru’s training time… we both decided to eat as I am new here and haven’t eaten since I left the village north of here early this morning. Ive been traveling for sometime now as you might imagine the trip from here to Yukigakure is pretty far… I still wonder who my father wanted me to meet… maybe it was one of you or something but he did say he or she was an old friend…” –he smiled ruffling his white hair lightly.- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Rashiru looked at his father, noticing how he was studying Setsuko, then looked back at Setsuko, noticing how nervous he was to the introduction. Rashiru then remembered something.- "Oh! Dad, you used to visit Yukigakure every once in a while, maybe you know who Setsuko's father?" -Rouyo closed his eyes, folded his arms, and lowered his head. He then said, very seriously, 'It's possible... But, the sake in Yukigakure is just so good I can't help but get drunk every time I g-' Before he even finished his sentence, Jinchukuko hit him on top of the head with a vase she had grabbed from the counter, shattering it over his head, spilling water and wilting flowers on him. She grabbed him by the collar and picked him up out of his chair slightly, shaking him, yelling 'YOU'RE A MERCHANT, YOU SHOULD BE SELLING, NOT BUYING! WHAT KINDA OF MERCHANT SPENDS EVERYTHING HE MAKES ON SAKE, ANYWAYS. I TOLD YOU NOT TO DRINK ON LONG TRIPS. NO WONDER YOU CAN'T FEEL YOUR LEGS. IT PROBABALLY WASN'T EVEN BANDITS, WAS IT. I BET YOU GOT SO DRUNK YOU DID SOMETHING STUPID LIKE RIDING YOUR CART DOWN A HILL, OR TOOK SOME STUPID BET TO ROLL AROUND IN THE ROAD, HUH?' As she continued to nagg Rouyo, Rashiru just nervously smiled- "That's Mom, for you..." -Her hair had gone from a light-gold into a reddish-gold, like it does anytime she gets angry. He looked at Setsuko, laughing slightly.- "The people of the village have started avoiding her..." -After a few minutes, everyone was calm. Rouyo then looked at Setsuko, saying, 'Yes, I supose I may have known your father... Yukigakure isn't exactly a place you can forget easily, what with all the cold weather and famous clans that live there.' He gave a light chuckle awaiting Setsuko's responce.- HatakeSetsuko: -Watching the outburst of his mom Setsuko got spooked and fell back out of his charge but then again this is something his mother was well known for doing also… remembering the nights his dad came in drunk and she hated it when he drank also. “Well sir, ,my father was someone you couldn’t miss… his hair was just as white as mine is but he was always reading some magazine called “Icha Icha Tatics…” not sure what it was but my mother hated it when he read that book.” Setsuko couldn’t help but laugh some as he pulled himself up, hearing about his father riding the cart, in a sarcastic way Setsuko let a comment slip out from his mouth “Well if he is stuck in a wheel chair all the time, riding a cart might be an enjoyable expierence!” –he then covered his mouth pulling together what he just said to Rashiru’s mother- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Rashiru looked at Setsuko in shock, then at his mother who was giving the death stare at Setsuko, her hair slowly turning from gold to red. Rashiru quickly stood in the way of Setsuko.- "Wh-what he ment to say was that drunk people do stupid things, and you shouldn't hate them for something beyond their control, right?" -He looked up at Setsu with utter shock in his eyes. He gave a look that said 'if this doesn't work, we're both dead.' Soon after, Rouyo bursted out in laughter. He soon rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, saying 'It's true, it's true... And as for your father, boy... You're right... The only man I know that could reach Echi-echi novels in the middle of the bar and then deny it to his wife's face!' He bursted out in laughter again, forcing himself to tears. 'If you're really his son, you'll turn out just fine... That is... Assuming you're not as big of a pervert as he was..' He bursted out in laughter again, slapping his legs. Shortly after, the three of them left, leaving Setsuko and Rashiru in the restraunt.- HatakeSetsuko: -Relived that Rashiru’s mother had been distracted before slaughtering Setsuko as well as the burt in laughter of Rashiru’s father, Talking about his father and the magazine. “Yeah my father use to get in so much trouble for ordering those things…. Perhaps he got them from you secretly? –he chuckled some but pulling back a little looking back to Rashiru’s mom, wondering if she approved of him selling those sort of items; that’s if she even knew if he did in fact sell them. “I um… well… I don’t think I am like my dad…” Truthfully Setsuko stared at boobies… he loved them infact but he tried to keep himself compossed. Then again he really had never seen a real pair so it was more of a curiosity thing that hit him most of the time.- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Rashiru gave a slight sigh.- "That one was too close..." - He then looked at Setsuko.- "Do you think my father was the man you were suposed to meet? Or... Perhaps it's not a man at all.... Maybe it's a woman! Like, a secret lover he had, or an aunt he never told you about-" -He gasped in shock- "Or maybe you have a secret sibling.. OF COURSE!" -He slamed his fist on his open palm as if he had solved a mystery- "It all makes sense now... Your father was in a heated afair with a woman from another village, and when he tried to go back home, the crazily obsessed woman poisoned him and threw him in her dungeon so he couldn't leave her! The woman than had a child, who your father trained to send letters to you with in crypted codes so the crazy lady couldn't get them... But, when the crazy lady found out, she killed him!" -He turned to face Setsuko- "You know, like that murder mystery novel series that's so popular now-a-days, see?" -He crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and gave himself a smile, nodding in satisfaction.- "And then the child wrote books about it, see? It's the only logical explination..." HatakeSetsuko: “Come to think about it he did talk about some blondish red haired woman or something….” –he scratched his head- “but I am seriously not sure who he wanted me to meet… all I know is I had this letter “-he reached into pouch and pulled out the letter Setsuko was given by his mother- “Not much to it other then saying my place was here in Yonshi…” –he sighed- “maybe I will understand it one of these days but from what I read in my old research books in Yukigakure, no Hatakes reside here in Yonshi…” –he continued to look at the letter “there has to be some kind of clue here as to why I was sent here…” –he then scratched his head as he placed it onto the table and began to eat again quietly.- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari sat back down, thinking quietly for a moment... He lightly repeated the words- "Your place is here in Yonshi....Your place is here in Yonshi..." -He leaned back in his seat, slouching a bit and closing his eyes.- "The first time you hear it, it sounds almost as if he's handing something to you, but after a few times it starts to sound like he's abandoning you..." -Rashiru sat up quickly, suprized by what he just said.- "What if he wants you to find someTHING and not someONE?" HatakeSetsuko: -he taped his head even more- "maybe your right on that... I swear if its something to due with those Magizines I might need to start reading them so I can be caught up to where he was on them... " -he sighed to himself finishing the bowl of ramen as he waved to the hostess- "Another please!" he said in a polite voice before looking back to Rashiru's Dad "Can you get me those Magizines?" -he tilted his head as he tried to play dumb on the subject "I am not even really sure as to what these things are about... like I said I only know my mother hated them for some reason...." -he looked to Rashiru- "One thing I need to find though is a Uchiha eventually... I remember an ancient tale about some sort of technique they have... something their clan shared with mine long ago... not sure what it was but something about a "sha..." -he stumbled on his words "Shinagan" -he said completly missing the word.- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Rouyo looked concerned for a moment before sighing heavily, he looked nervously at the boy and said, 'Under normal cercumstances, I'd advise against even having this conversation... But if it's to help your father, I'll give them to you.' Rashiru looked at Setsuko with a tremendous smile. 'But..' Rouyo continued 'Unfortunately, I can't go very far inside the village, on acount of my legs.. Infact, I'm not one-hundred percent sure of where they are...' Rashiru's face slowly lost it's vibrance, but Rouyo continued, 'HOWEVER, I do know someone that can help you... Or rather.. A group of someones... If you need help finding something or someone, why not ask a member of the Hyuuga clan?' Rashiru looked at Setsuko, confused.- "Hyuuga?" -Rouyo said his goodbyes and left the restraunt, leaving more questions than he answered.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko nodded to Rouyo- "Hyuuga's? Those are the guys with white.." but before he could finish the man was gone also leaving Setsuko puzzled like Rashiru. "Well I suppose I need to find these Hyuuga people to see where I can find those books..." -he tapped his chin as he continued to look off out of the shop as he said lightly "This journey is getting more and more puzzling by the minute... "he looked up seeing his ramen as he began to eat lightly- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Rashiru fell silent for a while, the he realised something.- "... I.... Don't know that many people.. " -Rashiru slapped himself in the face- "All those times they told me I should get out of the house for more than just eatting and training... I should have listened..." -Rashiru began sulking in his seat. Looking out the window of the restraunt, he noticed that the sun was starting to set already.- "Eh..? ....HAVE WE BEEN HERE EATTING ALL DAY!?" -Rashiru looked in front of him at the pile of dishes and the hostess constantly taking them back to the kitchen. He then looked over at Setsuko, who was still eatting.- "Perhaps... We should pick this back up tomorrow...." -Rashiru was in complete and utter shock at how much food they- No. Setsuko had eatten...- "You deserve some kind of medal...." -Rashiru remembered that Setsuko had just arrived here today, and figured he didn't have anywhere to stay.- "Hey... If you don't have anywhere to stay tonight, you could always stay at my place. HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would laugh some as he patted his belly- “yeah I always did eat good but it just means I have to train more and more.” –the words that Rashiru spoke before though, Setsuko knew all too well because he was the same way. “you know I am like you also… I mean well I was like you back in Yuki. I did nothing but train and study, that is while my father was alive. After that I really did nothing at all but basically watch the days go by through my window. I am not sure what it was but I would have thought that I would not go on this trip… to start a new life… to seek out what is my own destiny. As far as me staying with you, thanks but I can manage… I have a key to some dorm area that have here in the village. I am guessing that this place has lots of transfers from other villages… makes me think they want me to be elite or something!” –Setsuko laughed not really knowing the full ranking system or anything. Elite just sounded cool to him. “But you have someone new to hang out with I would say… maybe this is the start of a good friendship!” –Setsuko said with a grin on his face, “Hell we might even become rivals!” –he said playfully as he pulled up his mask over the bottom half of his face. Walking over to the main counter Setsuko would hand the coin sack over to the hostess as he would say “I think that will cover all of it!” –he laughed as he knew he had plenty of money put away in his other pouch. He also knew that his mother would in time transfer his money to him as she feared that is he carried it all he might get robbed of it. “Anyways, We should go before it gets too dark… I am not sure where the dorms are but I am sure I will find it. Till tomorrow my friend “Setsuko said as he blinked a couple of times before waiting for Rashiru to catch up with him.- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Rashiru smiled as he watched Setsuko head to his dorm. He then turned 180 degrees to face the direction of his home on the East end of the village. He quickly bobbed his head to both sides a few times, and gave a sly grin.- "Alright.. Let's do this..." -He then rushed at the nearest building in his path, making a handseal and molding only a small ammount of chakra to his taka- just enough to help his feet grip the wall- and jumping at the wall a foot before reaching it. He placed his first foot flat on the wall, jumping up from it. He then pushed off again with the toe of his other taka, reaching out and grabbing the edge of the one story building. He pulled himself up, summersaulting into a sprint. As he reached the other end of the building, an appartment complex was on the other side of an alley that was about six feet wide. On the complex, in the alley, was a steel emergancy escape. Rashiru lept from the roof, reaching out and gripping the railing of the escape, pulling himself up and sprinting up the remainder of the stairs to the roof. Rashiru then ran across the roof, sliding across a metal pannel before jumping off the roof, into an open window on the next building, rolling into a sprint. He then ran down the stairs of the building, runing out the front door to come face to face with his home. He then stopped, caught his breath, and then went into his house, throwing his shirt, headband, Ninjato, pouch, and pants on the floor before flopping into bed and falling asleep.- Money Earned: Setsuko - $535 Rashiru - $620 EXP Earned: Setsuko - 6.5 Exp. Rashiru - 6.5 Exp.